<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 36- cowardly by WolfQueen91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986735">Prompt 36- cowardly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91'>WolfQueen91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Lambert (The Witcher), Child of Surprise (The Witcher), Feral Lambert (The Witcher), Gen, Vesemir is So Done (The Witcher), Young Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfQueen91/pseuds/WolfQueen91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vesemir had known that the Law of Surprise could be fucked. He didn't really expect to get a feral, angry child...but he had a feeling destiny knew what she was doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lambert &amp; Vesemir (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 36- cowardly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You cowardly little shit!" A voice roared, drowning out a small voice begging for mercy.</p><p>The witcher frowned as he approached the house. The man he'd saved had nothing but the Law of Surprise to offer and he had worded it so that the first thing the man saw would be given over.</p><p>It seemed the Law was handing over another child.  The man shoved a boy, roughly 7-8, out of the little shack and a woman's voice, high with terror, was heard briefly, "no-! Not Lambert- you can't- ah-!"</p><p>The sound of skin on skin hit the Witcher's ear and the boy scrambled to his feet, shouting at the now closed door, "No! Ma! Ma!"</p><p>The witcher grimaced before walking over, "Boy."</p><p>The child turned to him, giving him a fierce, angry look, "Who're you?"</p><p>"... Vesemir. Come along, lad. Your father's given you to me."</p><p>The boy gave a sound of fury, "No! Ma! Ma!"</p><p>The man came out of the shack, slamming the door hard against the boy's back, "shut the fuck up and go with the freak, you little shit! Now, before I get angry!"</p><p>The boy had stumbled forward before rounding on the man in fury, lunging to hit at him.</p><p>Hm. And this man had called the boy a coward? Seemed the adult was more cowardly than the boy. Vesemir cleared his throat and moved to scoop the child, Lambert he'd heard the woman call him, up, "That's quite enough, pup."</p><p>Lambert shrieked in rage, flailing as hard as his small body would allow as Vesemir began to carry him away, "PUT ME DOWN! NO! MA! MAA!"</p><p>Vesemir carefully shoved the self-revulsion he felt as he carried the child from his home.  The other trainers would break the spirit of this boy, that he knew...and he hated the very thought of it.</p><p>But, Vesemir thought as he adjusted his hold on the child, Lambert certainly would make a ferocious witcher.  Not a cowardly bone in his small body.</p><p>Vesemir finally set the boy down after walking for several hours.</p><p>Lambert had exhausted himself, and Vesemir carefully laid him down against a tree so that he could set camp up.</p><p>Lambert's head lolled as he slept fitfully and Vesemir set his bedroll up first, laying Lambert down there instead, encircling him with yrden so Lambert couldn't attempt to flee, or attack while Vesemir was distracted with camp.</p><p>A hand gesture brought the fire to life and a brief search through his pack found some jerky to chew on while he waited for Lambert to awake.</p><p>Lambert awoke a few hours later, a quiet gasp and a scramble to get to his feet letting Vesemir know to focus on the small pup.</p><p>A glare met Vesemir's calm face and Lambert hissed, "Take me home."</p><p>"That isn't your home anymore, boy. Your home is in Kaer Morhen, with the other Witcher initiates."</p><p>"I don't fucking want to go with you." Lambert snarled, hand making an aborted move to grab a rock, "I- I'll fight you-!"</p><p>"Pup, you don't stand a damn chance against me." Vesemir chuckled, "A common grown man doesn't stand a chance against me."</p><p>".... Fuck you." The boy growled, scowling when Vesemir offered the jerky to him.  However, Lambert was no fool, he accepted the jerky and ate it, grimacing at the toughness.</p><p>"there's a good lad." Vesemir chuckled, "we'll be heading out at first light, so get some rest."</p><p>As Lambert reluctantly fell asleep, Vesemir couldn't help but muse on the words he'd heard from the boy's father…. Cowardly, hm? Little shit, definitely.  Corwardly, not so much.  Lambert would make for a fine, if vicious, witcher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>